Caring for a Different Christmas
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Scott and Summer Christmas one-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is my first time writing this couple so…Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. I got help with the ideas from Meloda26 and my sister._

**Caring for a Different Christmas**

Summer got up from her bed, tonight was Christmas Eve and she didn't like the idea of just sitting in her room or even just at the base. She knew Christmas wouldn't be anything like it used to be and quite frankly she was sure that right now the only thing she wanted from those Christmas' was Andrews. She still terribly missed him and was hoping that she was doing what would make him proud.

As she left her room she looked down and saw that both Scott and Flynn were there. Flynn was at his table and Scott was looking at his car.

She walked down the stairs and when neither boy looked up she spoke, "I was going for a walk, do either of you guys want to join me?"

Flynn looked up briefly, "I'm just finishing something and then I was going to stop by my Dad's."

She nodded then looked at Scott, "Do you want to come?"

"You sure I won't be encroaching?"

"No, I'd love the company."

He smiled, "Sure, sounds great."

The two walked out and began heading down the street. It was quiet for the first few minutes. Summer looked over and saw one of the streetlights. "One thing I really liked before this," she gestured around them, "was seeing all the decorations. I had to make sure that my house was completed decked out in the most extravagant decorations."

Scott looked at Summer, "I always enjoyed Christmas. When we were younger Marcus and I would get up early and hang out in our room until the time that we were allowed to leave. We would play games. Count down." Summer watched as his eyes got far away, "One morning we got up at three, we weren't allowed downstairs until 8." He chuckled, "It seemed to take all day before it reached eight, but it finally did and we hurried down to open up our stockings."

"That sounds nice."

"It was. I really enjoyed it. Marcus and I…"

As Scott trailed off Summer placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

He shrugged, "I miss him, but it's nice to think about him. Especially at times like these. I don't think he'd want me to forget those times."

"I never met him but I don't think so either."

"Thanks."

"It sounds like you guys really enjoyed each others' company."

"We did. I looked up to Marcus. He was amazing. What about you? Did you have anyone you looked up to?"

She looked down, "Honestly back then I didn't think of anyone else. I thought of myself and what I was going to get. My next birthday, Christmas, any kind of party. I enjoyed doing things my way and didn't much think of anything else."

Scott raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

"Yes, why?"

"You came out and saved me. I should have been dead the day they closed the dome. I would have been if you hadn't appeared and brought me into the city."

"You might have made it in."

Summer stopped and sat down on a bench they were close to. Scott sat next to her and watched her. "You and I now I wouldn't have. What happened?"

Summer looked down, "I had a butler named Andrews. He was…well he everything for me. My parents weren't around, but to be honest I didn't care. I treated Andrews horribly, though I didn't realize it at the time. I was a spoiled brat. I ended up being alone on my way here, but then Andrews found me." Summer grew quiet as she remembered that journey. The love that Andrews had for her regardless of how she had treated him. The caring that he showed about her own well being. Then those grinders. If they hadn't come…if she had done something different…maybe, just maybe he would have lived and been here with her.

"He didn't make it."

Summer looked over at Scott who was watching her intently. She hadn't actually expected to share this, but with Scott it was easy to. Both Scott and Flynn were great guys and she was lucky they all got along so well. "No, he didn't. He was saving me." She looked up at the sky, "He showed me how to be selfless, but he never would get to see me use that knowledge."

Scott put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure Andrews knew that you were a good person deep down and that you would find your way. In fact I'm sure if he were alive he would see that you have done so. Summer, you're not selfish. If you were you wouldn't have gone out there to save me."

"That was the first thing. I remember finally making it in here, my parents were even here, I was safe. I was still completely sad about Andrews, who means so much to me, but I just wasn't sure what to do. Then I heard about a pilot who was down, no one was going to go, they needed to close the city. I knew the right thing to do was to go and save that person…so I did."

"I'm sure Andrews would be proud of you."

"Thanks." Summer sighed and then smiled, "Christmas is coming."

"We still have things to be thankful for."

"It's true, we are alive. And we're safe in this dome."

Neither of them said the part that was usually tacked onto that sentence, _for now_, they were trying to be happy at Christmas and it wouldn't due to think about the end of the world.

Scott looked up at the sky, "It still looks great up there."

She followed his gaze, "It is, I love looking up there, it makes the possibilities seem endless."

"It does. And maybe those possibilities will happen again."

Both Scott and Summer remained quiet as they sat on that bench. When it was a bit darker out they both stood up realizing that it was time to get back inside. They moved more slowly through the city reluctant for the night to be over. And though Summer found it sad on how this once joyous holiday had been celebrated she felt it was even worse for the kids.

Someday perhaps the Christmas' of old would come back and they would be able to enjoy it. She wasn't sure when that would happen; she just had to hope that it would end up happening sooner rather than later.

They reached the door to the Ranger compound and stopped, "Thanks for coming Scott, I had a really great time."

"I did too."

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Smiling back at her he pulled her into a hug. They stood like that for a few minutes before Scott spoke up, "Christmas will be good again."

"Thanks."

"I mean it."

She nodded, "Shall we go inside?"

"Yes, let's." Summer and Scott went into the Ranger Compound and saw it empty. "Guess Flynn's in bed already."

"It is a bit late. We should probably as well."

"Good night Summer."

"Good night Scott."

Before Scott moved away from Summer he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, "Merry Christmas."

She murmured, "Merry Christmas."

Then the two departed into the respective rooms. As she lay on her bed she considered the previous Christmas' and then this one. Before she had all the decorations, dozens of presents but she was not someone she could be proud of. Now it was all gone, Andrews was dead and the world was on the brink of dying completely and yet someone she found that she cared more for this Christmas simply because she was a person that Andrews would have been proud of.

Scott was right, Christmas would be good again. She closed her eyes and her last thoughts were that she couldn't wait to spend Christmas with both Flynn and Scott. With Scott though…something was different, and it was a good different. She smiled as she remembered his lips on her cheek, yes something was different and she realized that this Christmas had something else to offer that the previous didn't. After all she didn't know Scott until this year. And with that thought she fell asleep dreaming until Christmas morning.


End file.
